Super Thomas Galaxy 2 - Nintendo Wii - 12 Parts - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are twelve parts for Super Thomas Galaxy 2 for Nintendo Wii, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Mario *Henry as Luigi *Peter Sam as Yoshi *Madge as Birdo *Emily as Princess Peach *Mavis as Princess Daisy *Edward as Toad *Diesel 10 as Bowser Koopa *James as Wario *Diesel as Waluigi *Bill/Ben as Yellow Toad *Stanley as White Toad *Percy as Green Toad *Wilbert as Blue Toad *Billy as Orange Toad *Neville as Black Toad *Charlie as Purple Toad *Gordon as Donkey Kong *Toby as Diddy Kong *Duck as Toadsworth *Bertie as Baby Mario *Terence as Baby Luigi *Trevor as Baby Yoshi *Velma the Bus (a made-up Thomas character) as Baby Peach *Wendy the Tractor (a made-up Thomas character) as Baby Daisy *Splatter/Dodge as Bowser Jr. *Donald as Geno *Douglas as Mallow *Stepney as Oogtar Scenes *Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - UbiSoftFan94's Version: Part 1. *Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - UbiSoftFan94's Version: Part 2. *Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - UbiSoftFan94's Version: Part 3. *Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - UbiSoftFan94's Version: Part 4. *Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - UbiSoftFan94's Version: Part 5. *Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - UbiSoftFan94's Version: Part 6. *Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - UbiSoftFan94's Version: Part 7. *Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - UbiSoftFan94's Version: Part 8. *Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - UbiSoftFan94's Version: Part 9. *Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - UbiSoftFan94's Version: Part 10. *Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - UbiSoftFan94's Version: Part 11. *Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - UbiSoftFan94's Version: Part 12. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:UbiSoftFan94